Inefabilidad
by Anndyy
Summary: "¿Qué pasaría si hiciera lo correcto con todo eso de 'comer la manzana? Un demonio puede tener muchos problemas por hacer lo correcto. Sería divertido si nos hubiéramos equivocado los dos." Serie de one-shots dulces sobre cierto ángel y cierto demonio. #Fictober2019 #IneffableLATAM


Años fuera de la vida y de esto. A ver si puedo hacer el fictober de GO. :c

Perdón por el APA. Traumas.

**Disclaimer**: Good omens no me pertenece (¿no es obvio?), hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Día uno: Baile.**

.

"_En primer lugar, los ángeles no bailan. Es una de las características que los distingue. Tal vez escuchen con interés la Música de las Esferas, pero no sienten la necesidad de levantarse y ponerse a bailar al son_." (p. 247 – Buenos presagios, Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman)

A Crowley le encantaba bailar. Lo disfrutaba bastante, y no es que fuera demasiado bueno en ello (¿Algún demonio lo era, realmente?). Sus movimientos muchas veces eran descoordinados y otras tantas sin gracia, pero el demonio lo disfrutaba y dicen que eso es lo que importa. En el pasado muchos se burlaban de él, pero en la actualidad sus descuidados pasos de baile pasaban desapercibidos en los ritmos de reggaetón que constantemente sonaban en las discotecas.

Aziraphale prefería, como es bien sabido de los ángeles, simplemente escuchar la música (mayormente clásica) a bailar algo, y no era para menos. El hecho de haberse esforzado tanto en un baile como la Gavota para que luego pasara de moda y jamás volviera es algo que decepcionaría a cualquiera, y por mucho que lo intentó en el pasado, ningún estilo de baile fue lo suficientemente llamativo como para dedicarle el tiempo necesario.

— ¡Mira el nuevo paso que aprendí anoche, ángel! —Solía decir el de cabello rojizo luego de una noche de disfrute personal y una buena sacudida de cuerpo. Entonces le mostraba movimientos que fácilmente podían ser confundidos con provocaciones sexuales, los que hacían sonrojar al de ojos azules, quien volvía su mirada al libro que constantemente era interrumpido por la serpiente.

— Difícilmente esos pueden ser llamados "pasos de baile", querido. —Era la respuesta del ángel que no estaba muy de acuerdo con las expresiones corporales modernas y la música con un sin sentido de palabras y una base repetitiva donde cualquier cosa que dijeras sonaba relativamente bien. La especie de puchero que ponía Crowley cuando recibía esa respuesta lograba llegar al corazón de su amigo y éste volvía a sonreír— ...pero debo admitir que se ven bien cuando tú los haces.

A Aziraphale no le gustaba romper el corazón de su preciado demonio. Aunque el otro decía que tenía un corazón de hierro, el rubio sabía que no era cierto, que en el fondo (y si quería) Crowley podía ser bastante sensible y bueno, algo que no diría en su cara, por supuesto, si quería mantenerse en buenos términos con él.

En más de una ocasión el de ojos color miel intentó tomar la mano del ángel y enseñarle a moverse como tan bien había aprendido, pero este siempre se negaba a ello. No quería. No le interesaba un estilo de baile tan sexualizado y poco agraciado como era ese, y siempre se negaba de forma dulce y esperando que el otro no se sintiera mal ¡No era su culpa que los humanos hubiesen inventado un baile como ese! ¿Acaso eran animales? ¿Se guiaban sólo por su instinto? Increíble. Seis mil años en aquel lugar y aún no comprendía de todo a esas creaciones del todopoderoso (aunque no podía negar que, de vez en cuando, le maravillaban), pero ¿quién era él, de todas formas, para juzgar las decisiones del creador?

Crowley de verdad, de verdad, quería bailar con su ángel, no solo porque encontraba fascinante cada paso nuevo que lograba manejar, sino porque siempre le gustó el rostro inundado de felicidad que demostraba el rubio cada vez que bailaba la Gavota en el club de caballeros. No es que espiara, por supuesto que no, es que justo se cruzaba con las ventanas de ese club, y justo lo hacía los días que Aziraphale participaba, y no había más opción que quedarse a ver de forma escondida todo ese espectáculo que se producía dentro. Eso era. Quería ver el deslumbrante rostro de aquel ser en su máxima expresión… pero si no le gustaba bailar como en el nuevo siglo, ¿entonces cómo podía convencerle?

Ese día se decidió a hacer algo diferente. Si a Aziraphale no le gustaba la intensidad de esos bailes, se encargaría de encontrar algo que realmente fuese a disfrutar. Algo suave, algo tranquilo, algo especial solo para el rubio.

—¡Ángel! —Gritó el de ojos miel a la vez que abría las puertas de la librería de par en par, aunque estas indicaran que estaba cerrado ¿Pudo haber entrado de forma discreta o simplemente llamar a la puerta? Sí, pero no lo consideraba tan divertido ni tan estiloso como llamar la atención de esa forma. Solo tuvo que dar un chasquido con sus dedos para que las mismas se cerraran tras él como si nada hubiese pasado— ¡Ángel, vas a bailar conmigo ahora! ¡Te enseñaré los pasos de baile que aprendí hoy! —Su seguridad era increíble ahora que no tenía en frente al ser celestial, pero en cuanto se encontró con él y notó que le miraba con una ceja alzada y por sobre los anteojos de lectura, enderezó su postura y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hizo una mueca que probablemente iba acompañada con un gruñido que casi no se escuchó y volvió la vista al otro— ¿Estás… estás ocupado?

—Buenas tardes, Crowley —Fueron las primeras palabras del rubio que luego sonrió un poco. Cerró la primera edición de Una casa de granadas de Oscar Wilde que había leído más de una vez y lo dejó en una pequeña mesita que estaba cerca del sofá personal que tenía, donde la luz era perfecta para disfrutar una buena noche de lectura— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Aziraphale creía que siempre eran importantes los modales, tratara de quien se tratara, incluso si el otro era un demonio y eso poco le importaba.

El pelirrojo le miró tras sus gafas oscuras con el ceño fruncido, a veces sentía que el otro era muy cruel.

—Sabes a lo que vine, ángel. Me escuchaste —La mirada de Aziraphale era justo esa que se da antes de un rechazo monumental—. ¿Por favor? Necesito… necesito un compañero de baile para este —Su última esperanza era hacer un pequeño puchero que fuese lo suficientemente sutil pero que a la vez fuese notado por el de ojos celestes— ¿Quieres que te lo pida de rodillas? No lo haré, pero sé que eres un ángel bueno y que me ayudarás… ¿verdad?

—Aunque me gustaría mucho ayudarte, Crowley, soy muy malo para el baile. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi…

—Lo sé —Interrumpió el otro antes de que su ángel terminara—. Ya lo sé, pero… por eso voy a enseñarte, ¿si? Solo… solo tienes que seguirme.

El de cabellos claros se quedó mirándole por un momento en silencio, mientras el más alto no quitaba sus pupilas alargadas de él. En ellos había súplica. Aziraphale no entendía, ¿por qué para Crowley era tan importante que bailaran juntos? ¿No podía conseguir una pareja de baile que fuese mejor que él? ¿Cuál era el plan del demonio? Arrugó un poco la nariz. A pesar de lo que pensaba, era inevitable resistirse a su silenciosa súplica. Era imposible decirle que no a ese demonio ¡Vaya que sabía cómo tentarle!

—Lo haré —Respondió finalmente y se quitó las gafas, acomodándolas sobre la portada del libro que leía minutos atrás. Entonces se levantó y tomó una bocanada de aire— Pero… tenme paciencia ¿quieres?

El demonio no admitiría nunca que se había emocionado, pero no era necesario. Por su rostro iluminado cualquiera pudo haber adivinado lo ilusionado que estaba ante la idea de bailar con el rubio. Carraspeó un poco y entonces intentó volver a su rostro serio, guardando el estilo que solía tener.

Chasqueó sus dedos y bajó la luz del lugar. Comenzó a sonar a coro una armonía de "uuh", y el más alto se acercó al ángel que se había sorprendido un poco al oír la repentina música. No esperó encontrarse tampoco a Crowley tan cerca de él. Por suerte se encontraban con poca luz, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas.

El de ojos miel no quería interrumpir demasiado la música con su voz, por lo que en vez de dar indicaciones solo actuaba. Tomó una de las manos del ángel y le indicó que diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo, lo que, con algo de vergüenza, el otro siguió. Al volver a su lugar, el demonio, sin soltar su mano, puso la libre en su cintura y le apegó a su cuerpo. Él mismo se sorprendió de la acción que provocó, mientras los latidos del ángel se hacían más fuertes. Le pedía a lo más santo que Crowley no escuchara.

_Look into my eyes and you'll see (Mira mis ojos y verás)_

_I'm the only one. (Yo soy el único)_

_You've captured my love, (has capturado mi amor)_

_Stolen my heart (robado mi corazón)_

_Changed my life. (cambiado mi vida)_

El demonio intentó que las palabras de Freddie Mercury no le llegaran demasiado. Esperaba, también, que el ángel que ahora seguía el ligero vaivén que él guiaba no lo tomara personal. Bien, tal vez era la canción perfecta para el momento perfecto, pero Aziraphale no tenía por qué saberlo. Ambos estaban tensos, se notaba en los movimientos casi mecánicos que ninguno de los dos manejaba bien.

Crowley tomó aire e intentó mecerse de forma más natural, intentó que las cosas fluyeran, tal vez de esa forma el más bajo también se relajaría. Funcionó. El ángel ahora seguía de mejor forma los movimientos ajenos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los cuatro pies que se movían con lentitud para hacerlos girar poco a poco. Estaba preocupado de que fuera a pisar a su pareja de baile.

_I could give up all my life for just one kiss. (Podría renunciar a mi vida solo por un beso)_

_I would surely die (seguramente moriría)_

_If you dismiss me from your love. (si me rechazas) _

_You take my breath away (me robas la respiración)_

¿Por qué eres tan adorable? Pensaba el pelirrojo con el ceño levemente fruncido, sin dejar de prestar atención a aquel ángel que desde la primera vez que vio le hizo caer en su encanto. No le gustaba que no estuviese prestándole atención a él, por lo que con la mano que hacía un momento había estado en su cintura, tomó el mentón ajeno y levantó el rostro del rubio.

—Si miras el suelo… no vas a poder hacerlo bien —Intentaba verse rudo, serio y como si aquella situación no fuese la gran cosa, pero vaya que lo era, y se podía notar al ver sus mejillas encendidas de rojo. Estaba avergonzado.

Aziraphale, que rara vez había visto a su querido demonio así, sonrió en cuanto los ojos ajenos estuvieron sobre los suyos.

—Lo siento. —Respondió en voz baja para no interrumpir la voz cantante que inundaba aquella habitación.

_So please don't go (Por favor, no te vayas)_

_Don't leave me here all by myself (No me dejes aquí sólo)_

_I get ever so lonely from time to time (me siento solo de vez en cuando)_

_I will find you. (Te encontraré)_

Crowley chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia mientras que el sonrojo no dejaba sus mejillas. La mano que había abandonado la cintura ajena para aquel acto vergonzoso había vuelto a su lugar y, fingiendo que no estaba muriendo por dentro de la vergüenza que sentía de estar haciendo eso, la misma fue a dar a la espalda del ángel a la vez que le hacía caer de forma delicada aunque repentina, lo suficiente para encorvar ligeramente su espalda mientras él lo sujetaba. Aziraphale no estaba preparado para ese movimiento, pero a pesar de su tensión inicial, se relajó pronto. Confiaba en Crowley, lo suficiente para saber que el demonio no le dejaría caer.

_Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you (Donde quiera que vayas, estaré tras de ti)_

_Right until the ends of the Earth (hasta los confines de la tierra)_

_I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you (No dormiré hasta encontrare y decirte)_

_That you just take my breath away. (que te robas mi respiración)_

El demonio volvió a atraer el cuerpo de su preciado ángel y sonrió de forma un poco boba cuando tuvo su rostro tan cerca del suyo. Las mejillas regordetas del rubio se colorearon cuando vio esto y su mirada se desvió con una risita suave. Se separó del otro y carraspeó mientras la canción llegaba a su fin.

—Es… el mejor baile que me has mostrado hasta ahora… —La voz del de ojos celestes interrumpió el silencio que había quedado cuando la música se detuvo. Suspiró un poco y volvió la vista al pelirrojo— Sin duda la pareja que baile contigo será la más afortunada.

El de lentes oscuros le observó un momento antes de mostrar una sonrisa ladina, despeinándose un poco el cabello algo frustrado. Seis mil años. Seis mil años más un no-apocalípsis y Aziraphale aún parecía no entender (o tal vez no quería entender) que era a él a quien quería. Era él con el único que quería bailar, era él el único con el que quería estar siempre ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Vamos por unos bocados de sushi, ¿si? —Comenta resignado, sonriendo un poco más.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó ante aquello, intentando dejar a un lado el tema del baile y asintiendo.

—¡Seguro! Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí que debe seguir abierto.

* * *

Recen para que pueda continuar con la vida.


End file.
